Of Thimbles and Kisses
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Beastboy is sitting out in the common room watching peter pan in his pj's when raven comes in, she comments on him being childish...but will he show her that that isn't necessarily a bad thing?  BBRAE, a little fluffy, RxR and NO FLAMES!  Thankyou D


**Hey Guys!**

**Spidey here!**

**So…this idea for a story has been festering for a couple of weeks now and so I finally decided to set type to Microsoft word. (Haha, get it? Instead of ink to paper?) so any ways,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or peter pan, but I do have sole ownership of this story=D**

**Please RxR and Enjoy!**

****

It was a Saturday Night, and all the Titans were out doing something.

All except Beastboy,

Starfire and Robin were at the mall, no doubt the alien princess' idea.

Cyborg was at the car shop getting new parts for the T-Car

And Raven….well, you never really questioned her about where she went…..

So there Beastboy sat in the Common Room, clad in his Tigger pajama pants and orange deadmau5 t-shirt. Watching the 2003 Peter Pan, with his Deep Violet Bear clutched in his arms.

It was just at the part where Wendy had given Peter a kiss, and had asked for a thimble when-

"Beastboy?"

The young changeling jumped with a fright as he turned around to face the intruder, his bear held above his head as a weapon-

To find that it was Raven standing in the Common Room Doors her elegant eyebrow arched as she eyed the green teen holding a violet teddy bear like a spear.

Beastboy realizing his foul-up, brought the bear back down and rubbed the back of his neck; grinning sheepishly.

"Hey Rae"

The empath strode over to the couch where the embarrassed teen sat and gingerly picked up the boy's violet bear.

It was in good condition. Its glossy beaded eyes shining back at her, its deep violet coat soft to the touch and from what she could tell, he made sure to wash it. Surprising it smelled like her tea, and just as she was getting to the stuffed bear's name tag, Beastboy quickly snatched it back from her, and blushed.

"Cute" she intoned sarcastically, "What's its name?"

The changeling looked back at her and shrugged

The empath made a note to ask him later but decided not to question him now and turned back to the changeling.

"What are you watching?"

She asked seeing the film paused on a group of children flying over London.

The boy smiled excitedly as he answered, "Peter Pan! You want to watch it with me?"

The young half-demon rolled her eyes at her teammates childish antics and responded.

"Your so childish Beastboy, I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever grow up." Turning away from the boy, she paused; looked him over once more, "Nice tail." And then she walked away.

The young teen looked at the tail on his Tigger PJ pants and the stuffed bear he had in his left hand before turning back to the movie and pressing play, sadly watching the screen.

He didn't want to grow up, he was scared of being an adult, and just wanted to be a kid. He wanted to be able to see the world as he did now, full of happiness and love. Not like how an adult did, full of despair and bleak clouds. He wished that Raven shared his same ideals, not look down on them instead. He wanted her to like him like how he li-

His internal musing was cut short however, as a soft weight had planted onto the couch.

Turning over he saw Raven sitting down beside him, a large bowl of popcorn in her lap.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned to the changeling and found him staring at her.

"Are we going to watch the movie?" she asked playfully. Offering him some popcorn

The changeling beamed at her, causing the empath to blush and he grabbed a small handful of popcorn.

The two watched the movie in snug silence. Enjoying the movie and the others presence.

The end credits had just come on screen as Beastboy turned to Raven, an idea forming in his mind.

"Hey Raven?"

The young empath turned towards him.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Raven rolled her eyes,

"Well you just did, but I suppose you may ask another."

Beastboy smiled.

"Can I have a Thimble?"

The half-demon looked at him questioningly, wondering about his simple and albeit odd request for something as random as a thimble. (Not remembering that they just watched Peter Pan, and that a Thimble meant a Kiss and a Kiss meant a Thimble) and agreeing to the boy's simple request.

"Ok"

The changeling beamed at her, and before she knew what was happening found the green teen's lips on her own.

Before she could reciprocate, he pulled away and smiled innocently at her.

"Hey Raven?"

The girl, still in shock could do nothing but nod

"Can I give you a kiss?"

The girl blushed deeply and looked over to find the boy staring up at her with wide innocent eyes and a small pleading look. Flushed, she nodded.

The boy smiled to before leaning towards the girl. The girl leaned towards him as well, her eyes fluttering to a close. Only to feel him gently place something in her hand

She opened her eyes to him smiling at her, closing her hand around the object before leaping over the couch, his violet bear in hand as he walked towards the common room doors.

He stopped however and turned to her smiling. "Oh Rae,"

"Yes?" the still shock-induced empath replied.

Beastboy chuckled and shook his head before smiling softly back at her.

"That's the bear's name"

And with that, he walked out the common room doors, skipping merrily, with his bear in hand and his tail on his pajama pants swishing back and forth.

After he was gone, the empath opened her hand and looked at the small object in her hand.

It was the bear's nametag that she had tried to read earlier. It read RAE on it, in large bold letters

She smiled to herself, touching her lips. Still tingling

'_Your silly for getting stuck on some immature brat'_ she mused to herself.

Her musing was cut short however when Starfire and Robin had walked through the common room doors.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire greeted merrily as she floated over to her friend and looked at her questioningly before asking.

"Friend Raven, why are you floating?"

Raven looked down to find that sure enough she was, and she smiled.

For all she needed for her heart to fly was a happy thought,

And that happy thought came in the form of a childish green teen with his silly purple bear clutched to his chest.

**END**

**Woohoo! Done!**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!**

**Please RxR**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
